A need exists for a system for geosteering directional drilling equipment, such as horizontal drilling equipment, that can provide real-time formation information.
A further need exists for real-time location identification for a drilling bit during horizontal drilling.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.